The Boy Who Would be Queen
|previous=Foul Balled |next=Totally Spaced Out }}"The Boy Who Would Be Queen" is the twelfth episode of Season 2. Info Timmy wishes he was a girl so that he could impress Trixie for her party and make Trixie like Timmy. Besides that, Timmy wishes Wanda and Cosmo would switch sexes. Characters present *Timmy Turner *Cosmo Cosma *Wanda Fairywinkle *Elmer *Chester McBadbat *A.J. *Trixie Tang *Veronica Star *Crimson Chin (in Timantha's thought bubble) *Crash Nebula (in Timantha's thought bubble) Places *Dimmsdale Elementary School *Dimmsdale Mall Synopsis At Dimmsdale Elementary School, it's recess and Elmer, Chester McBadbat, and A.J. are eating perfectly in sync while Timmy Turner intently watches a small portable television. Elmer looks over at Trixie Tang and Veronica Star and asks what they're talking about. After hearing the two popular girls talk in a few "blah, blah, blahs" A.J. simply responds he doesn't speak girl. Timmy begins shouting at a character on screen, warning him that the girl will betray her again. Elmer asks him if he's watching a "girly soap opera", to which Timmy replies that there is plenty of action on the show as well, which is immediately revealed to be a blatant lie, with the shows title, The Kissy Kissy Goo Goo Romance Hour. Timmy only weakly remarks that he likes the writing. Trixie then begins asking the playground something, which the boys only hear as "blah blah" until A.J. translates with a "Girl-To-Geek Translator". She's asking who didn't get invited to her birthday party. The boys raise their hands. Trixie responds by saying that's "everybody who's anybody". Timmy, however, goes up to Trixie and says something...which Trixie hears as "blah blah blah" except for three words: really great gift. This has the intended effect. Trixie gives Timmy and his friends invitations, telling him not to forget the gift. Once she leaves, he tells the others that he plans to get Trixie a gift so she never forgets his name again. Kissy Kissy Goo Goo comes on again, prompting Timmy to run off. Later, back in his room, Timmy goes through his things, looking for a gift while Cosmo and Wanda watch. After a stink bomb and a dead frog fail, Wanda tells him he needs to think like a girl, which Cosmo follows up by suggestion he wish himself into a girl. Both boys laugh uproariously at this suggestion, with Timmy saying "Yeah, right, like I'd ever wish I was a girl!" This angers Wanda, who promptly zaps him with her wand, doing just that. The horrified Timmy protests, but Wanda reminds him he did say "I", "wish", and "girl". Timmy realizes he can now use her girl brain to figure out what to get Trixie and leaves for the mall, but not before wishing Cosmo and Wanda to switch genders in revenge. They do so, causing "Cosma" to know which boy bands "rock out loud" and "Wando" to scratch himself and not care who sees. At the mall, Timmy walks through, wondering where to shop. She sees a comic store and wonders if she still likes comics. Since they have "muscular guys in spandex fighting crime" she goes in. From a distance, Chester and AJ watch in shock. A.J. declares that he's going to stare at her until she feels so awkward, she has to come talk to him. Chester starts panicking, but A.J. is stuck in a smitten mood, causing his friend to start screaming for him to come back. In the store, Timmy finds the last copy of Skull Squisher and reaches for it, but another kid grips it as well. The two fight, with Timmy winning, but in the process the other kids hat falls off, revealing her to be Trixie, much to the other kids shock. The popular girl begs Timmy to keep her visit to the comic shop quite, out of fear everyone will think that she's weird. Trixie declares her her new best friend before ripping up a picture of Veronica (causing the real Veronica, elsewhere in the mall, to scream in pain). The popular girl then asks her new friend's name, to which she responds with a weak Timantha. As Trixie leaves, she tells her new best friend to meet her at the salon later to hand. As Timantha leaves, she runs into Chester and A.J., A.J. offers her a dead frog, to which Chester panics and tackles him. Back at the house, Wando becomes impatient since they were supposed to meet Timmy an hour ago. While he sits watching television and eating a hot dog, Cosma obsesses over what to wear. Wando tells her to just pick something. Cosma goes into to the bathroom, only for a splash and her yelling "Would it kill you to leave the lid down?" Wando only gives a snarky comment in return. At the mall salon, Timantha and Trixie are enjoying a spa date. Trixie says if she ever meets a boy confident enough to come in here, she'd date him, and expresses a desire for boys to do more "girl things" so girls could do more "guy things". Realizing Trixie is right, Timantha pulls her out of the salon and into an arcade, which shocks the boys there. AJ tries once again to hit on Timantha, to which Chester panics and pulls him into the bathroom, nailing up the door. He then explains the difference between boys and girls, which is interrupted when Veronica walks out of one of the stalls, sees the boys, and asks if she's in the wrong room. Chester screams that nothing makes sense anymore and begins tearing the boards off the door. A.J. offers Veronica a dead frog, to which she takes interest in. As Trixie leaves, she tells Timantha that she's given her what she's always wanted, a friend that would understand her. She then remarks "If you were a boy, I would totally date you," before driving off in her limo, saying that she'll see her at the party. That night, outside Trixie's mansion, Timmy wishes himself back to normal before entering (and interpreting Cosma's request to wish her and Wando back to normal as "blah blah blah". AJ and Chester give her their gifts (firewood). She then asks her bodyguard if Timantha has made it, which she hasn't. Timmy then enters, giving Trixie a walkman. Now hearing him clearly, Trixie hears Timmy admit he likes girl things. She simply remarks that's why she has girl friends and throws him out, but not before getting his name right. Outside the mansion, Timmy is satisfied that Trixie remembers his name, and realized it happened because he saw Trixie as a human rather than a girl. He wishes Cosma and Wando back to the way they were born, and they revert to normal...with Cosmo getting a long, ugly nose that he was born with. They then try to figure out what to do since Timmy's parents are expecting him home yet. They end up back at the salon, where every woman there wants Timmy to date her daughter due to his sensitivity. Trivia Images Category:Episodes Category:Season 2